


An Echani and Two Humans Walk into a Bar...

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: A Depraved Sense of Loyalty [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Death, First Order, Mentions of Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: It's always best to find your way into the good graces of the good general.





	An Echani and Two Humans Walk into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I made on tumblr for my Star Wars OC. Link to the original here: https://casaleweswhit.tumblr.com/post/169570701995/an-echani-and-two-humans-walk-into-a-bar

You don’t become a well known mercenary by being a wimp. But you also don’t get it for not knowing when to walk away from a fight. Well, you can and people have, but they normally don’t last very long. I had earned the ire from the dear Knight of Ren and it made getting around the Finalizer just that more exciting. It meant that I could sneak into the restricted areas under the guise that I was hiding from him and not because I was bored. Unfortunately, that didn’t come across all that well after the twelth time when Ren wasn’t even on the ship. So, Hux was miffed, along with a few others. And I couldn’t have that, could I?  
My crew and I were getting antsy, so we might as well get off the ship and do a job to get ourselves back into the good graces of the dear good general.

\--

Back to a wall with no place to go, the most cornered will bite. So we had to make sure our prey didn’t feel cornered. It was a fairly morose affair, in reality. Deadly game of hidden cat and mouse. The target could not know she was being followed, but she had to be followed. And as someone who was the highly public daughter of a diplomate, it was a hard thing to just keep to the shadows. Flesh and metal bodyguards with a strict routine and even stricter procedures, infiltration was undoubtedly a no-go.

What else could we do? A sniper could only be hidden so well. And the attack would be too blatant, too obvious. No one would be able to get close enough. And an accident would take much longer to fabricate. A vehicle crash, maybe, if her private cruiser wasn’t more armored than the most tanky military class armored ships. Bribery wouldn’t work. Sneaking into her home was too much of a personal risk. And the good old fashion guns blazing was a good way to get everyone either injured or killed.  
It takes great care in killing a daughter who has ties to the Resistance with a rich dad who knows it and will protect his daughter with the best money could by.  
Apparently, love for the family is stronger than loyalty to the First Order.

So, what could we do?

Remember how we tend to get into places they shouldn’t?

Knowing is half the battle and it’s a wonder knowing is half the battle and it’s a wonder how much my dear mercenary band knows.  
Blackmail, trade, or protect is the name of the information game and they all played it well.  
Sometimes you have to lose battles to win the win the war and the we were prepared to watch a few lives die in order to take out their main target. Wouldn’t be our men, so easier choice.  
A few details here and there, not enough to be a threat out right, just enough to show sincerity and reliability. A few key details that were just juicy enough to get noticed by the right people but just wrong enough that anyone who tried to use it wouldn’t have a very good time. And then just a few more to get a meeting.

With a lot more people than we had originally thought.  
The daughter of a diplomat.  
A different diplomat.  
A shopkeeper.  
A stationed officer of the First Order.  
A not gold protocol droid.  
A traveling merchant.  
And when everyone gets searched for any weapon that could do more damage than a small bruise, there’s a wonder why they wouldn’t be more paranoid. Especially since fingers can leave small bruises.

An Echani and two humans walk into a top secret resistance meeting. Cracked knuckles and a droid head used as a club later, a good enough impression was made.

“Take enough recordings as proof, and then destroy all evidence we were here. We can’t let them know exactly what we can do.”

A Core World just lost a few important Resistance informants.

Mission complete.

The mission report, on the other hand, was a different matter. There’s only so much I could report, especially since there are some things we did that wouldn’t make Hux’s headache go away. Being vague but not too vague is an art. You start off recording every gorey detail, so much that they stop wanting to read it and tell you to start leaving things out. So you do, little by little, and soon you don’t have to include anything you don’t want to and they’ll be none the wiser. This wasn’t my first rodeo when it came to faking documents, all it takes is a little patience.

“Good work,” General Hux said to me, and that was it. He waved me off. Short and quick, just like he always was. He was a busy man, after all, and it made him seem disinterested in a lot of things.

But that slight twitch of General Hux’s lip, that small threat of a smile, was all it took for me to know it was worth it.


End file.
